A micromechanical component of this type is generally known. For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 8,546,928 B2 describes a micromechanical component which has two caverns; here, both a relatively low internal cavern pressure for a rate-of-rotation sensor of the micromechanical component and a relatively high internal cavern pressure for an acceleration sensor of the micromechanical component are provided on the same chip. The internal cavern pressure for the rate-of-rotation sensor is kept at a relatively low level with the aid of a getter situated inside the cavern.
However, in the course of the miniaturization of components, the number of sensors that make different demands on the internal cavern pressures on the same chip is rising.